Kickin' It in the Karate Games
by Wolfy360
Summary: Jack and Kim are trapped in a movie called the Karate Games. A guy named Dolph wants the movie to be real and have true events. When Jack and Kim are stuck together in the forest, what will they do to survive? Includes Kick! Rated T for Strong language and violence.
1. The First Day

**I have spent WAY to much time on this! I wrote all of the story, chapter 1 - 10 anyways, on my phone! i was bored one day and came up with this idea! I'm still working on Auslly and my other Kickin' It fanfiction.**

**Anyways enjoy! ^-^**

**~Bree~**

* * *

Jack's POV

"What I'm saying Yak and Kam, is I'll be filming your fight to the very end."

Is this wack-o serious?

"Fighting," shouts Kim, "against who?"

"The fiercest warriors who ever walked Earth." replies Dolph.

Kim and I are stuck in this so called movie. It was supposed to be a movie, until Dolph turned it into a death arena. There goes our lives.  
We look around and a couple of huge thug-like men appear out of the bushes. Two come towards me while the others runs to Kim.  
The first tries to punch me, but I duck and turn to kick the other.

Finally, after what seems like hours, both of them are knocked out.  
Wait, where's Kim?

"JACK!"

I hear her. I run through the overgrowth, frantically calling Kim's name.

"JACK!"

I hear here again, closer.

Where is she?

I burts through the trees and see her tied to a rope hanging off a tree.  
"Kim!" I run to her but a great force hit my head and I fall to the floor.  
The last thing I hear is Kim screaming my name.

Kim's POV

"JACK!"

He's unconcious. I feel my tears coming, but I hold them back. I can't show Dalph that I'm weak.

I struggle to get free but it's no use.

The man who hit Jack drags him to a small hut and ties him to a frail, wooden chair.

Another man walks up to me.

"Shame you won't be here long. It'll be a pity to see your pretty face turn to ash." he says as he grasps my face in his hand.  
I think quickly and bite his finger.  
He shoots back in alarm as he gives me an intense look and throws his fist at my cheek.  
"SHIT!"  
I yell in pain as he strikes me. It hurts and I know a bruise will form.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Jack is awake again but is still tied to the chair.

As the two men look towards Jack, I use the rope I'm tied to and climb up the tree. As I get to a high branch, I untie myself with my teeth. I grab the rope firmly in my hands and swing down and smack one of the men in the face with my boot. I rush to Jack and dodge the punches the other man throws at me. I reach Jack and quickly untie him. As I untangle the knot, I feel his hand grasp mine for a heartbeat. I continue to untie him until he is free.

We run out of the hut and into the woods.

"Are they gone?" I ask.

"I think so." Jack replies and looks up at me. "You alright?" He says as he runs his thumb against the spot where I was punched. We lock gazes for a second and I tell him "I'm fine. We need to get out of here."

A screeching high-pitched noise fills the air. It's the speaker.

"The only way to survive is to make it to the Hollywood sign. Good luck Yak and Kam." I hate Dolph.  
"Jack what if we can't make it. The sign is pretty far. I don't want to get jumped again!" I say to him.

He puts his hands on my arms warmly.

"Kim I won't let anything happen to you!"

Another noise fills the air, it's the sound of howling.

"Dogs!" Jack yells.

As soon as he says that I see them running towards us. They ae quite big for dogs.  
"Jack those are wolves not dogs! Now run!"

We take off towards the sign running as fast as we could go.

Finally into five minutes of running we find a cave and run into it. The wolves lose us and pass the cave.

Jack's POV  
Kim and I pant for air and sit down.

"We should stay here it's pretty dark." Kim says.

"Won't Rudy and the others be looking for us?"

"No. Dolph told everyone we would be staying at hotels for the week. Instead we are staying at Case del Deathbed!"

"We are not going to die Kim!"

"Just trying to make a point here!"

We both lay down and try to sleep but it's impossible. I can't sleep knowing we are in the middle of the woods.  
At least Kim managed to fall asleep. She turns over towards me and lays her head on my shoulder. For the past few years, I've gained some feelings for her. I twirl he hair in my fingers and I soon fall asleep too.

* * *

**33333**


	2. Food and Thugs

Kim's POV

I wake up to feel an arm wrapped around me. It's Jack's.

I almost forgot we were in this so called movie. "Karte Games" yeah right.

I lay there enjoying his comfort. I wish I could tell him how I feel. I never come out with it right.

He starts to move around and his head hits the back of the cave.  
"Ugh!" He says while jumping up with a startle and hitting his head on the top of cave.

"Oh come on!"

I can't help it and laugh while he rubs his head in two spots. I stop after a few moments.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

"I'm just super, Kim!"

"What are we going to eat? Dirt?"

"Yeah sure. Maybe Dolph will give us something." he walks out of the cave as I follow. He finds a camera up in a tree and yells at it, "DOLPH GIVE US SOME FOOD WE'RE STARVING!"

"Will that work?"

As the words come out of my mouth, a hellicopter flies over us and drops something. Is that bread?  
"It's bread." Jack read my thoughts and splits it in half for us. I eat it and as we finish it, a shadow appears behind a tree.

"Hello?" I ask.

The shadow steps out and comes closer.

He's a middle aged man with piercing green eyes. He wears a blue shirt and jeans and has shaggy brown hair.  
"Kim..." Jack grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him. My stomach flutters as he grasps me.

The mysterious man walks closer and runs.  
Towards Jack.

Jack's POV

"Kim run!"

We both take off in the same direction. The person continue to follow us and he catches up. He tries to grab me but I smack his hand.

"Kim go!"

"No Jack I'm not leaving you!" she says frightened.

"Kim ple-" I'm cut off as I get pulled back by the man.

"Jack!" she yells and runs toward us, buy another person grabs her too and covers her mouth.

"Kim!" I'm yelling too now. "KIM!" I yell again but louder this time as she is pulled into the trees.

I won't let her slip away from me! I elbow the man as hard as I can in his stomach. He lets go of me and I kick him into a bush. I take off to where I last saw Kim. I franticly call her name and search every where.

Then I hear a rustling in the bush. I peek inside and see Kim. Her hands are tied behind her back and her mouth is covered with a bandana. I pull it off her face.

"Kim are you alright?" I ask worried.

"I'm fine! Please untie me!"

I'm about to untie her when someone pulls me out of the bush and punches my face. I kick the person off me and look around to see if anyone else is here. I spot a patch of red berries. I have an idea.

I grab some in my hand as the man walks towards me and lifts me off my feet. I quickly put the berries in the hood of my jacket and he throws me at a tree.

Kim's POV

"Jack!" I yell as he hits a tree. Red liquid sprouts behind him.

He can't die! I find a stick and quickly untie myself with it. I run over the Jack. His eyes are closed and he has blood on his shirt and jacket. I try to shake him awake and call his name. But no answer comes. I cry and I don't care if Dolph sees me. He's dead and I didn't do anything to save him.  
"Jack please wake up! I can't do this without you! Jack!"

The man who killed him walks away.

"Kim?"

I hear his voice again.

"Jack your alive!" I sob. He stands up and so do I. I'm still crying and he holds my arms.

"Kim calm down it's not blood. It's berries. I tricked them."

"I though you were dead!"

He hugs me and I cry into his shoulder.

"Kim I'm sorry. Please stop crying. You know I wouldn't leave you. I'm sorry."

He continues to hug me even though I calmed down. I let him embrace me comfortably. I'm glad he's alive.

"Please don't do that again..." I say.

"I won't."

Jack's POV

I feel bad for what I did. I couldn't stand to see her like that.

After a few moments of hugging her, I look at her and ask "Hey, you ready to make it to that sign and show Dolph what happens when he messes with us?"

She looks up at me for a heartbeat I felt myself lean in, but I force myself back.

"Ready as ever."

We walk towards the sign sticking close to each other. My stomach starts to growl, at least it's quiet enough that Kim can't hear, maybe.  
It growls again but louder.

And again.

"Shut up!" I yell at my stomach.

"Uh, Jack, you do know your stomach can't hear you right?" Kim teases.

"Yeah I do Kim. I just yell at my stomach for fun! I'm getting really hungry."

"Me too. Dolph hasn't sent any food."

"Do you think he expects us to find some?"

"That's right my friend!" Dolph says over the speaker.


	3. Poisened

Jack's POV

"We're not your friends nutjob!" Kim yells.

"Good luck! My friends." Now Dolph is just testing her. "Shut up!" she yells back. "We NEED to find food! Why don't you search over here and I go look over there?"

"Fine. If any trouble occurs, scream."

"Got it. Oh, and Jack? If you find any food and decide to eat it, don't be suprised if your head hurts in the morning."

"Okay I won't!"

She runs over to look and I search all around. Through bushes, trees, logs, and even dirt.

"Jack I found something!" Kim hollars from a distance. I rush over and she holds a contaner in her hand.  
"I found this under a tree root. Let's open it."

She pops open the lid and inside are four sandwiches. She hands me two and takes the other two. We sit down against a tree trunk and eat them joyfully.

Kim's POV

These are the best thing I've had since we got here! We finish them and rest there.

Jack's face looks funny.

"Jack...? Are you okay?"

He's not. He's groaning and holding his stomach. He pukes near the tree.

"Dangit. Jack?"

He throws up again.

"He put something in your sandwich! Umm...lay down."

I look around for something and spot a small patch of strawberries. I pick a few and make sure Dolph didn't put them there. Luckily they are wild strawberries. I rush over to Jack who looks misserable on the ground.

"Have a few of these maybe they'll help." He grabs a few and eats them slowly. When he is finished I help him up. "Lean on me. Come on." Jack leans on my side and I help him over to another tree. He lays back down and I sit beside him.

"You don't have to... do this for me ya know..." Jack says softly.

"Yes I have to. You saved me. Now it's my turn."

He doesn't reply and lays there. Within a few minutes he falls asleep. I try to stay up. It's dark and looks around midnight. I have to be awake in case any danger arrive. My eyes start to droop and my head starts to fall.

"Kim?"

"Yeah Jack."

"Go to sleep." he sits up.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Much better. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Go to sleep now. Please?"

"What if someone comes?"

"Kim just lay down."

Jack pats to a spot on his lap and I greatfully rest my head on him. He plays with my hair for a bit and puts his hand on arm. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but I feel his hand grasp mine. I keep my eyes closed knowing he thinks I'm asleep. I curl my fingers around his and I finally fall asleep.

I'm glad I'm here with him and no one else.


	4. Food

Kim's POV

I wake up to see it's early dawn. I'm still on Jack's lap with our hands together. He wakes up too but I quickly shut my eyes pretendig to be asleep. He gently stands up and places my head cautiously back on the ground. Thats when he has to let go of my hand. I hear him start to walk off but steps on a stick which cracks under his shoe.

"Damnit' " he curses under his breath and I pretend I just woke up.

"Sorry!" Jack says.

"It's alright. Where you going?"

"I was going to look for food. You coming?"

"No I'll just stay here and starve to death- of _course_ I'm coming!"

"Sheesh just asking!" He laughed.

We walk towards the sign and we can see it so much clearly now! It's closer then ever before! We should make it there before noon. As we walk I glance through the trees and spot a large bird. A turkey!

"Jack," I whisper "look." I point at the turkey. We sneak towards it and I notice a paper tied to it's neck.

"How are we going to kill it?" Jack asks me.

"Hmm..."

I look around and find a knife on top of a tree branch.

"Boost me up." I tell Jack. He comes over and puts his hands together. I put my foot on the and he pushes my up. I grab the branch hoping it's sturdy enough to hold me. I get on it and reach for the knife.

"Be careful!" Jack whispers just in case the turkey takes off.

"I'll try."

The knife is too far. I'll have to crawl across the branch to grab it. I slowly crawl across the branch, being careful about where I put my hands. I,m almost there as I here a crack.

"Kim!" Jack half whispers and half shouts. The turkey is still there though picking at the grass. The branch didn't break. I slowly and more cautiously crawl. I finally grab the knife and hear another crack.

"Kim get down!"

"I can't!"

It starts to break.

"Jump!" Jack says.

"I'll catch you I promise!"

I trust him enough and jump off with he knife still in my hand. I can't let it hit him. I through it far away and I land safely in Jack's arms.  
The branch falls the the floor and break in small pieces.

"Told you I'd catch you." Jack smirks.

"Yeah thanks." he puts me down. "Now to find the knife." I say.

"I saw it fly over there. Where's the turkey?"

We walk over to where we saw it. We look around and find the knife stuck in the turkey's chest.

"Nice aim!" Jack exclaim.

"Wasn't trying to."

Jack's POV

I grab the paper tied around it's neck and open it.

"Intructions on how to skin a turkey.  
1. Pluck the breast feathers.  
I think I know where this is going."

"So do I." Kim adds.

When we both finish step one, we move to step two.

"2. Cut the turkey from its chest to its stomach."  
Grossed out enough I do exactly as the paper says. Blood makes its way out of the bird.

"Ugh Jack I can't believe we are actually doing this!" Kim says discusted.

Finally, we finished preparing the turkey.

"I am never. _Ever_ doing that again!" I exclaim.

"Me neither! I will never survive on my own in the wild!" Kim adds.

"Same here."

"How are we going to cook this butchered thing?"

"There has to be matches or something somewhere."

"Found them." Kim says pulling them out by a nearby log.

"That was quick. All we need to do now is gather sticks."

"Found those too." She pulls a batch of sticks from the log.

We lays them in a pile and I grab a large stick and stab it through the turkey. I light the sticks and Kim and I hold the stick up from both sides.  
Near noon it's finally finished.

We eat the turkey happily as if it was store bought.

Half way through our "feast" Kim spots a grey wolf eating the inside of the turkey we put in a bush. It's the most discusting sight I've ever saw. It spots Kim and walks over to her.

"Kim." I say as I grab her hand. Too late. The wolf reached her and is sniffing her.

Kim's POV

I stay still as it sniffs me. It seems pretty nice. I do the most daring thing I've ever done. I reach out and pet it.  
It sits down as I pet its head.

"Whoa. That's cool." Jack says and comes over to sit by me. He reaches out and pets its back. The wolf licks my face.

"Oh that's _gross_!" I say.

"Don't forget what it _ate_!" Jack teases.

**"THANKS FOR REMINDING ME!"**

We get up and walk to find a stream with a bottle near it. Water!

I grab it and I let Jack take a few sips while I wash my face in the stream. The wolf followed us but what can we do? Shoo it away? Kill it?  
Jack hands me the bottle and I drink a bit from it.

"We have to hurry to the sign!" I say.

"Your're right! Let's go."

We take off towards the Hollywood sign. The wolf is still following us and Jack asks "What about the wolf?"

"It'll go away." I reply.

Almost there. Almost home.


	5. Quick Sand or Sinkhole

**Sorry it's short the next ones are long.**

**~Bree~**

* * *

Jack's POV

"KIM STOP!" I yell.

She comes to a halt.

"What?!"

"Sink hole." I point to a spot in front of us that is seeping into the earth.

"You sure? That looks like quick sand." Kim says.

"Maybe. We have to go around."

"There's no way. There are thron bushes on the side of us. The only way is the..."

"Trees." I finish her sentence.

"Jack, can we really climb the trees...?"

"Kim the branches won't break."

"What if we fall? The thorns will pierce us!"

"Kim that won't happen to you I won't let it!" I'm yelling now.

The wolf whines and goes behind me. I look at him and it pushes me toward Kim. I nearly fall on her. We both blush.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's alright."

Now we don't say anything and stare at each other's eyes. We both get closer and soon my lips are pressed against her's. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her's on my neck. I pull her closer so that there is no space between us. It's the best feeling ever.

When we stop we notice the wolf is gone


	6. To The Trees!

Kim's POV

Finally. I kissed Jack Brewer! Best and worst few days ever.

"To the trees?" I say.

"Let get on with it."

I grab branch by branch making my way up and constantly checking back to make sure Jack is okay.

"Kim I'm doing fine keep climbing."

I continue until I reach a large branch. I climb on top of it and crawl to the other tree not looking down. I reach the other branch and climb on it. Jack does the same but the second branch starts to break.

"Jack!" I shout.

I reach him and grab his hand as the branch snaps. Jack hangs in the air with my hand holding onto him. I pull him up and he thanks me. Almost across, just one more tree. We climb around the tree and reach the last one. I get on a branch and climb onto the other which instanly breaks under me. I fall to the ground luckily, I fall beside the thorn bush instead of in it.

"Kim! Are you okay?!" Jack shouts worried.

"I'm fine." Just as I say that a feel a sharp sting on my arm. A thorn must have cut me. It hurts and blood trickes down my hand and onto the dirt.  
Jack climbs down beside me.

"Kim what happened?" He says holding my arm.

"A thorn." I wince as he touches the cut.

"Sorry!" He says.

"There's nothing here to help it..." Jacks says worried.

"Let's just continue." I suggest.

"It's going to keep bleeding."

"Let it then. We are almost to to the sign!"

"...Alright. Tell me if you want to stop."

We take off to the sign with my arm still bleeding. Within five minutes we make it to the Hollywood sign.

"How to we get up?" I ask.

"We climb."

Jack climbs up first and I wait for him to get to the top.

"All clear. Climb up Kim!"

I grab the first bar holding up the huge sign and pull myself up. I reach for the second and I cry out in pain.

"Kim what's wrong?!"

"It's my arm!"

"You want me to help you?"

"No I'll be fine!"

I keep climbing even though my arm burns like crazy. I breath heavily and blood drips onto my face while climbing. Almost to the top, Jack grabs me and lifts me up. He knew I was suffering and wipes the blood on my face with his shirt. I lost a lot of blood.

"Kim?!"

I almost fall on the floor but Jack caught me just in time.

"Alright Dolph we made it! Let us go!"

The speaker comes on.

"A little problem. We are low on footage. The movie needs to be longer. Now, the only way to get out is to keep walking straight behind the sign. You'll know when you made it."


	7. Practice

Jack's POV

"WHAT?! No! You said this is it!"

He's off the speaker though.

"Kim?"

She looks like she's going to pass out.

"Jack...?"

I sit down against the giant "D" on the sign and lay Kim on my lap.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going to make it out of here."

"I know."

She turns on her side and the speaker turns on again.

"Oh and be thankful I'm sending you gauze (like a bandage but a thin fabric of silk or cotton.)."

"And _medicine_?"

No answer of course. A helicopter flies over head and drops the gauze. I wrap it around Kim"s cut and soon it stops bleeding.

"Thank you..."

And she is either asleep or passed out.

Let's say she's asleep.

Kim's POV

_I run as fast as I can through the forest with Jack beside me. A shadow is chasing us and catching up. We keep running but it grabs Jack. I scream his name but he doesn't answer. I try to help him but I can't move. He says my name softly._

"Kim? KIM!"

Jack's shakes me awake and I pop up with a startle.

"Nightmare?"

"...Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Can you tell me what it was about."

"I-I-"

"Kim please?"

I tell him the dream I know near the end of it, I start to cry.

"Jack I don't want to lose you!"

"You're not! I won't let them hurt you!"

Soon enough, he's embrancing me in his arms. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Ya know that right?"

"I always knew."

We lay there in each other's arms.

"What time do you think it is?" I ask.

"Maybe, 5 a.m."

"We should go."

We both stand up and climb down the Hollywood sign, my arm hurting much less. We get ti the ground and start walking. I notice Jack's eyes drooping. He must have not been able to sleep.

"Jack?" I say and grab his hand to stop him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stop? You seem pretty tired."

"No, let's keep moving."

I still have his hand and I don't budge.

"Kim come on."

"Just lay down."

This time he doesn't refuse and lays down. I lay down next to him and turn on my side as he does the same. He brushes my hair with his hand like normally does. He finally falls asleep.

I don't sleep because I got a good seven hours of sleep. We got to the sign around ten. I know I have to find food before he wakes up, so I get up and search for something to eat. I look through bushes and find another container. I open it up to find two pieces of chicken wings. I take it back to Jack and hide it in my jacket so no animals find it. I sit next to Jack wondering what to do to pass time. I just remembered the knife that Jack kept in his jacket. Careful not to wake him, I reach into his pocket and pull it out.

I'm going to practice knife throwing in case of an emergency.

A walk away from Jack and pick out a tree to use. I carve a target on the trunk and step back a few feet. I pull the knife back keeping my hand straight. And push foward and throw the knife. It sticks out of the tree in the center of the target.


	8. Saved From Chicken

**Again sorry it's short.**

**~Bree~**

* * *

Kim's POV

Am I really that good? I try again but this time it hits the edge of the target.

Lucky shot the first time.

I keep practicing till the sun starts to peek out behind the trees.

I got the hang of this.

I walk back to Jack practicing my defense. I arrive and sit down next to him. He's still asleep and I expect him to wake up in a bit.

I say it's roughly seven a.m.

About two minutes later Jack wakes up.

"Morning."

"Morning. I found some food." I take out the container and open it.

Jack reaches for one but I pull it away from him.

"Wait, let me try them. Dolph may have put something in them."

I rip a small piece of each chicken wing and put them in my mouth one by one.

They taste fine, when I'm about to give Jack his a pain grows in my stomach.

"Shit."

Jack's POV

Kim is on the ground holding her stomach.

"Kim?! Aww what the hell Dolph!"

I lean over her. She doesn't look good. I have to find her something.

Nothing is around.

"I hate to do this to you Kim, we have to move. Maybe we can get there. Where ever we need to go anyways."

I have no choice and pick her up bridle style. She groans but wraps her hands around me neck. I start to fast walk foward, hoping she'll be okay. "Jack...put me down."

"Why?"

I know now I put her down as she pukes up everything she ate.

"Feel better?"

"Sort of..."

"You need me to pick you up again?"

"Please..."

I still have the chicken in my pocket. I take it out and inspect both. The one that was supposed to be mine, has purple inside it.  
I shove it back in my pocket and lift up Kim again.

About a half hour later she is asleep in my arms. I keep walking though.  
She must have stayed up since I fell asleep. Wonder what she did while I was out.  
Still no sign of the end yet and it's almost noon.

I hear barking. Wild dogs, not wolves.

Kim wakes up as the dogs spot me. I run with her still in my arms.

"Jack...?" she spots the dogs, "Jack put me down!"

I don't and keep running.

"Jack I'm fine! Put me down!"


	9. Flames

Chapter 10

Kim's POV

He won't put me down so I just hang onto him for my life.

I just remembered the knife. There are only three dogs. God let this work! I jump off Jack and grab the knife from his pocket.

"Kim what are you doing?!" Jack asks frightened.

The first dog jumps at me. I slice it's neck and stab it's stomach finishing it off.

I grab Jack's hand before he can ask any questions and run with the knife still clutched in my hand.

"How did you do that?" Jack asks shocked.

"Practice!"

I'm going to have to kill them to survive even though I hate doing that.

I turn and around and close my eyes as I throw the knife at the dog, as it jumps at me.

Nothing happens.

I open my to see the knife stuck in it's head on the floor.

The last dog runs off frightened.

Jack walks up to me.

"When we go camping, remind me to stay with you when we are being attacked by bear."

"Not if the bear attacks Jerry first."

"Seriously though, how did you do that?"

"Did you wonder what I did while you were asleep?"

He's silent.

"Guess that answered your question."

We run this time looking for any signs of the end.

I keep the knife out in case something else happens.

We walk into the woods as I show him what I taught myself last night.

"Keep your arm straight. If you tilt your hand, and throw the knife you will hit you head!"

He straightens his hand and throws it at a tree. It sticks there.

"Nice. Lets keep moving." I say and grab the knife from the tree.

We move on not knowing where to end up. I stick the knife in my jacket pocket and I hear a crack.

"What was that?" I ask.

Before Jack could answer my question he is lifted in the air dangling by a rope on his ankle.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Fine."

I reach for the knife but I'm thrown backwards. I land and stand up to find another one of Dolph's men.

He runs at me with his arms out to grab me. I duck under him and rush to Jack.

"Jack grab the knife from my pocket!"

He tries to but Dolph's "puppet" punches my stomach and I fall back on Jack.

He grabs the knife and starts to cut through the rope.

He attacks me again but I'm prepared and kick him in his face.

Blood comes from his nose, and he grabs a spear-like stick. He walks towards Jack.  
He knows that's my biggest fear.

Losing Jack.

I run over and as he lifts his stick to stab him I put up my arm and push his arm back with mine.  
He tries to grabs the stick with his other hand but I smash it with my boot against a tree trunk.

He cries out in pain and backs away.

"Almost done Jack?!"

He is only half way through the thick rope.

Ready this time, the guy rushes towards me and grabs me by my waist.

He wraps a rope around me and the tree and ties it.

He has matches in his hand and lights one up.

"Wonder what a person being burned bit-by-bit looks like."

He means me of course.

He grabs my arm and puts the lit match under it. It burns, badly. I scream in pain and he finally pulls away the match.

"I'm not done yet."

I think quickly as kick his private and as he falls I kick his face.

The match is still lit but landed up the rope. If I can slide the rope down it can burn it off. I scoot down and the match burns part of the rope off. I'm free and rush over to Jack. He's almost through the rope, but I burn the rest of it off.

He hugs me.

"Thank you Kim."

As he hugs me he also pushes against my arm. I let out a little wince.

He steps back and grabs my arm to examine it.

"That's why you screamed. I should've been there quicker."

"It's okay."

"You want to try and put water on the burn?"

"Sure."

He grabs the bottle of water we recieved a few days ago. It has just enough.  
He pours a bit on my burn and it stings badly.

"That's not helping!" I cry out.

"Sorry!"

He pours a little more on it.

"**DAMN IT JACK!**" I shout louder as it burns more.

"Okay okay. I'll look around."

He gets up and walks away a few feet and starts checking for anything.

As I wait a hand covers my mouth and pulls me back. The person lifts me up and ties me to a tree farther from Jack. He doesn't notice.  
It's the same person who burned my arm.

"I told you I wasn't finished!" he half whispers.

He lights another match still covering my mouth with his other hand. This time he burns my leg.  
I scream through his hand hoping Jack could hear.

He takes away the match and blows out the fire.

No wonder the tree didn't catch on fire the first time.

He put it out.

The "thug" grabs the hem of my shirt and bangs me against the tree three times.  
I feel dizzy now and my vision starts to blur.

I see a blurry Jack run over and knock out the man.

Jack unties me and I faint.

Jack's POV

"Kim?!"

I scream her name. I should've stayed with her back there!

She's breathing but her eyes are closed.

"Kim!" I shout louder now.

"Please wake up!"


	10. Awoken

**Sorry this is short again but the next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Bree~**

* * *

Kim's POV

I open my eyes.

"Jack...?"

My head still hurts, including my arm and leg.

This is the first time I've seen Jack cry.

I sit up slowly and wipe his tears with my hand. I embrace him, trying to calm him down.

"Jack I'm fine. I won't die on you like that."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't be. When we get back I'm feeding Dolph to the wolves in this forest."

"Or push him off the helicopter."

I laugh as the normal Jack comes back to me.

"Let's go."

I try to stand but the burn on my leg holds me back and I gasp in pain.

"Here lean on me." Jack says.

I put my arm around his neck and we walk foward (but I limp).

"How much longer?" I ask.

"I don't know this can go on forever."


	11. The Fight Home

**Sorry guys! I have been SO busy! I should have a bit more time to write. Too much Homework! Yeesh! Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

**~Bree**

* * *

Jack's POV

I almost lost her!

And that will never happen again.

Hopefully.

I still walk for another half hour while Kim limps with me to support her.

"You want me to carry you?" I ask.

"I'm fine."

No she's not.

I pick her up and walk on.

"What the hell Jack! Put me down!" she laughs.

"No, so just shut up!" I say playfully. "Better now?"

"Yeah sure."

I still walk with Kim in my arms and stop when the microphone comes on.

"Congrats! You made it!" Dolph announces.

"Thank god!" Kim shouts.

"But...there can only be one survivor."

"Wait, what?" I ask confused.

"You must fight to the death!"

"I have a plan." I whisper to a worried Kim as I spot the dark red berries.

"I'll get them." she says and grabs them off the nearby bush. She puts them in my hood.

"Now fight!" Dolph yells.

I gently put Kim on her feet again. She still limps but not that much.

"We aren't going to fight each other!" I yell to the speaker.

Kim tries to punch me but I duck.

"Kim what are you doing?!"

"Winning."

We have a little fake fight but make it look real. Kim pushes me on the floor and I pretend to be dead while the berries stain my jacket and shirt.

Kim's POV

A helicopter flies over head and Dolph climbs down the ladder.

"Congratulations Kim!"

"Thanks. I guess I am a great actor."

"No your not. Your a great fighter!"

"It's true you thought we were fighting."

"Wait-"

"Hi Dolph." Jack calls behind him. I grab Dolph's phone from his pocket and call the police.

"Hey!" Dolph tries to grab his phone but Jack punches his face.

"Don't you touch her!"

The police are coming and we finally get to go home.


	12. Home

Kim's POV

"We're back!" I say as me and Jack enter the dojo.

"How was Hollywood?" Jerry asks.

"Well, the director turned out to be a crazy guy and tried to kill us in the film. But we sent him to jail for the rest of his life." I remark.

"I'm going to change into my gi." Jack says.

I'll never know if he thinks of me as his girlfriend.

* * *

**Guys it is NOT over. The next chapters will still be about the Karate Games (KG). You just have to wait! be patient! I am in the process of the next chapter! See you soon!  
**~Bree~


End file.
